


A Lesson in Submission

by 52_LEICKroy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom Clarke Griffin, Dom/sub, F/F, Handcuffs, Nipple Clamps, Smut, Some Plot, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub Lexa (The 100), Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/52_LEICKroy/pseuds/52_LEICKroy
Summary: Lexa was just a little too conspicuous in class... now she has to pay the price for getting noticed by her hot professor Ms. Griffin.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 16
Kudos: 215





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First work ever! Please leave tips, kudos, and constructive criticism in the comments! I will update as much as possible. Enjoy ; )

Chapter 1

Shivers shot up my spine as I clenched my muscles over and over again underneath my desk. The Professor had been droning on and on about art history but I had since lost interest, getting distracted by the feeling of the metal plug shifting around inside me. It wasn’t that the Professor couldn’t hold my attention. She was gorgeous. Legs that seemed to go on forever, curves that she tried, and failed, to hide behind too big dress pants, silky, blonde waves that cascaded down her shoulders, bright blue eyes that felt like they could freeze you in your place. And her neck. That was her best feature. Smooth skin with collar bones that looked like they were carved by God himself. No, the problem was not the Professor herself, it was simply the material. Who can find it in themselves to be interested in baroque architecture with her standing in front of them? And so, I pretended to take notes while shifting in my seat to a position that allowed me to squeeze my thighs together and relieve some of the pressure that had been building up between my legs.

I glanced over to the clock and realized class would be over in a few minutes. People would pack up and begin filing out and no one would have any clue what I had been up to. That was always the most thrilling part about wearing my plug to class. The hour hit, and just like always all the students shoved their belongings into backpacks and began filing past my front row seat towards the door. I almost always tried to be the last person out of the room so I could savor just a few more glances at the Professor. She was currently making her way back to her desk.

As I stood up to finally leave, I knocked my water bottle off my desk and watched as it rolled towards the front of the lecture hall. Thinking nothing of it, I walked to the front and bent down to pick it up. After I bent over, however, I realized that might have been a mistake. I had forgotten that I had been wearing one of my shorter uniform skirts until I felt a breeze on my backside and realized that I may have exposed myself to the same Professor I had just been daydreaming about.

I snatched up my water bottle and turned to run out the door as fast as possible. My heart stopped when I heard her clear her throat behind me.

“Miss Woods, if you are able would you please remain behind momentarily so we may speak?” She said, in a very penetrating voice.

“Yes ma’am. Ok.” I said as I crossed the front of the classroom once more to stand by her desk.

She came out from behind her desk and walked around front to lean against the front of it and face me.

“Is everything okay with your personal life outside of school?” She asked, as if she was attempting to look concerned.

“Yes ma’am. Of course. Why wouldn’t it be?” I cocked my head with a look of feigned innocence.

“Well. For one, you were acting quite odd in class today. Very fidgety. And you also chose to wear some very interesting… _accessories_ today _.”_ There was a pause as she searched for the right word.

I couldn’t help blushing. “I’m so sorry ma’am.”

“Good. This school is quite strict. You should know that by now. I wouldn’t want the other professors or even your classmates to be getting ideas that you’ve been acting like a _bad_ girl.” As she said the words the corners of her mouth turned up in just the faintest hint of a smile.

Somewhat shocked, I couldn’t help but smirking myself. “Maybe I do.”

“Huh.” She scoffed. Cool eyes flashing. “Well if I were you, Miss Woods, I’d be much more discrete about it then.” At that she turned away. Whether it was to signal that the conversation was over, or to hide a facial expression I could not tell.

Still reeling from the conversation, I stumbled out of the lecture hall like a zombie. Once I was out of her sight I practically ran back to my dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated as Lexa tests the boundaries in Ms. Griffin's class

Chapter 2 

That night I went to bed with the professor’s strong voice playing on repeat in my mind. “ _You’ve been a bad girl Miss Woods.”_

Right as I was about to drift off to sleep I had an idea. I sprung out of bed and bolted across my tiny room to where my dresser was against the wall. I rifled through all the stacks of my uniform shirts and skirts until I found an old pair of tights near the bottom. I crossed the room again to my desk and searched for a pair of scissors. Once I found them, I used them to cut a hole in the crotch of my tights. Not big enough to expose myself. But big enough for someone to notice if they were looking for it. I grinned at my handiwork and fell back into my bed.

The next day of classes passed without anything eventful occurring and by the time Friday morning rolled around I practically skipped into class. Wearing my newly modified tights, of course.

My stomach was full of butterflies as I settled into my usual seat in the front row. Class started the same way it always does with the Professor jumping right into the lecture where she had left off on Wednesday. I couldn’t implement my plan right away, so I forced myself to be a little patient and settle into my desk as I doodled in my notebook.

About halfway through class I couldn’t wait any longer and let my hand slip beneath my desk. My fingers found the hole in my tights, which was already wet around the edges, and without hesitation, started moving with practiced rhythm and speed. The whole time I watched the Professor very intently trying to catch her gaze and draw her attention my way.

Not having any luck, I was desperate and getting ready to give up my foolish ploy. But right at that moment our eyes met. I sighed quietly to myself and glanced down beneath my desk. Unsuspecting, her eyes followed mine. She stuttered very briefly. Not enough for anyone else in the class to notice, but enough for me to feel some small amount of pride. She let out a small puff of air from her nose and launched back into the lecture. She crossed to the other side of the projector screen, as if to put as much distance between us as possible.

As the heat built up in my gut, I continued on for the remainder of the class, careful not to make any movements or noises that might reveal my actions to others around me. By the end of the lecture I had gotten myself so worked up I nearly came 2 or 3 times. As much as I wanted to find release, I didn’t trust myself to be discrete about it. The last few minutes ticked by and everyone began to pack up their bags and books like normal. I packed up my things and began to leave when, once again, I heard her voice behind me asking for me to remain in the lecture hall.

My heart rate picked up as I walked towards her desk again. This time she did not come out from behind her desk and instead stayed sitting in her chair. I stood patiently across from her trying to steel myself for what was about to happen.

“I see that you did not heed the advice I gave to you on Wednesday, Miss Woods.”

“Well ma’am If I’m not mistaken, no one else in the class noticed me. So I would say it was rather discrete.”

“Miss Woods, it’s obvious to me that you could stand to benefit from some lessons in proper etiquette and boundaries. If you do not stop being such a nuisance in my class, I’m afraid there would need to be consequences.”

I cocked my brow. “Oh really.” I challenged.

“Yes.” She said slowly. “In fact, I will give you 2 choices. First, you could choose to leave this room right now and promise to never repeat any of these actions at the risk of getting the school administration involved. _Or_ , you and I could handle this quietly between ourselves.”

“Well ma’am,” I muttered, looking at my feet. “Sometimes I really struggle with being able to control myself, and I wouldn’t want to get the administration involved in anything.”

“Interesting.” Was her reply. She paused for a few moments, thinking. “Why don’t you go ahead and remove your backpack and belongings and set them over there near the projector screen.”

I did as she told me. “Now, please go stand in front of your normal seat in the class. Once you are there, kindly pull your skirt up around your waist and pull your _torn_ tights down around your ankles.”

My stomach jumped into my throat as she said the words. I had been teasing her, of course, but I never expected anything like this to happen. ‘ _Is it even legal,’_ I thought to myself. I took shaky steps to my desk as she rifled through her own. By the time I had finished acting out her instructions she appeared behind me with something in her hand. I had a few guesses as to what it was.

“Bend over.” She said coolly. As if this type of thing happened every day.

I craned my neck around and started to say something, but before the words ever reached my lips her hand was around the back of my neck like a vice grip. In a forceful, but not unpleasant, way, she shoved me down until my chest was pressed against my own desk.

“You will not speak. But you will count.”

Ignoring her last words I said, “What to?”

“I haven’t decided yet.” And with that her hand flew forward as something flat and long connected with my ass.

Normally, I would’ve yelled, but I was so full of adrenaline I only heard the loud _smack_ before I felt anything. When the pain finally caught up I drew in a sharp breath. “One!” I practically screamed.

I heard the Professor let out a small sigh of contentment as I tensed up in anticipation for the next blow. The next few seconds felt more like a few years. The Professor continued to rain down blows on my back side and I wriggled helpless beneath her, counting all the while. Every swat seemed to send red hot fire straight to the burning heat of my center.

By the time we got to number 8, I let out a noise that sounded less like a yell than it did a moan. I was embarrassed but now the professor seemed like she was really enjoying herself. She slowed down when we reached 15 and gave me a moment to catch my breath.

“You’re very pink now. Would you like me to stop?”

It was like my brain had shut off completely and I couldn’t comprehend any of the words she was saying to me. Suddenly my mouth started moving as though it wasn’t connected to the rest of my body at all.

“I don’t know.” I heard someone mumble in a voice that sounded entirely different than my own.

“Interesting.” The Professor said for the second time that day. “Spread your legs further apart.”

Then, her foot appeared right between where mine were planted on the ground. She used her foot to put pressure on the instep of my left foot and show me where she wanted me to move as if I hadn’t heard her at all.

Not understanding what was happening I began to actually get nervous. My body moved without really thinking as my legs slid further apart. I suddenly realized how exposed I was and began to feel very self-conscious. As if she could read my thoughts, the Professor said, “You really are quite gorgeous you know. Even if you are very ornery.”

Snapping out of the sudden mood change she went back to the more stern voice which she used to issue commands. “Don’t forget to count again.”

Before I had time to think, I felt the ruler she had been using as a makeshift paddle rush between my legs and connect with my lower lips. I wasn’t as hard of a smack as the ones to my rear had been, but it didn’t need to be. A sensation like lighting spread over my body, and this time I really did let out a yell.

“Hush!” She growled. “Only 4 left. We’ll pretend like you remembered to count that one.”

As I stood hunched over the desk, hands gripping the seat I had been sitting in just minutes before, I gritted my teeth and counted the spanks one by one. Each one hurt significantly more than the last.

By the time we reached the last one I was shaking and almost ready to collapse on the floor. Her firm hands pushed into the small of my back and held me where I was, however. Without saying anything she slowly moved her hands down my back to my ass which felt like it was on fire. I had been so wrapped up in what had happened after her smacks to my ass that I hadn’t noticed until right now.

When her hands reached my exposed butt, I could immediately feel how perfectly smooth her skin was. Her hands were cool against my own hot, tender skin. She began to rub her thumbs across the welts that had appeared there. It brought tears to my eyes. Though whether they were from the intense pain her actions caused or from the excitement of everything I could not tell.

She continued rubbing my cheeks for just a few more seconds and then slowly let her fingers trail lower until she was hovering right where I wanted her. Needed her. She let her thumb dip slowly into my folds and swiped once over my swollen clit. I moaned as my hips jerked backwards trying to get all the contact they could. 

She made a “tsk tsk” noise and moved back to let me up. I forced myself to take a deep breath and stood, my legs feeling very unsteady. The soreness in my lower half was intense. I drew in a sharp breath.

“What is that look for?” She asked.

“Well ma’am, I just realized how uncomfortable it may be to sit in the rest of my classes.”

Now she smirked for real. “Yes. Perhaps next time you will consider that before you try anything rash again.”

I knew I absolutely would. Though probably not in the way she intended for me to.

I got my outfit straightened out and collected my belongings from the front of the room. As I was making my way towards the exit she stood and said something in a different tone than I had heard her ever use before.

“Oh, and Lexa, you might want to consider going to the bathroom to clean yourself up. You made quite a mess.” She punctuated the sentence by popping a finger in her mouth and sucking it. My heart skipped a beat as I felt juices dripping down the inside of my legs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hungry for attention, Lexa desperately plans her next scheme to get noticed by the professor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is in progress! Leave a bookmark to keep updated on when it posts

Chapter 3

It took all of the self control I had not to turn and sprint out of the room. I felt almost disoriented by the time I made it into the hallway and out of the building. My watch told me I was supposed to have sparring practice in about an hour, but there was absolutely no way I was making it to that tonight. I had too many things to sort out. 

My dorm was all the way across campus. I just had to hope no one I knew saw me on the way back there. I felt like a mess and was sure I looked like it too. 

I was just a few blocks away from my building when I saw Costia round the corner in front of me. My brain went into panic mode and I frantically looked around for some open door that I could duck through and hide until she walked past. There was a student health office to my left so I sped up my pace and just as I was reaching for the handle I heard her familiar voice yell at me. 

“Lexa! Hey Lexa how are you? We haven’t talked in a while,” she said, closing the distance between us. 

“Oh, Costia. Hey. What’s up.” I kept my eyes on the ground. There was no way I could face her like this. 

“You on the way in there? You know they closed an hour ago right? It’s on the sign, silly.”

“Oh shoot, I uh, didn’t notice that.” I squeaked out. 

“Hey, are you alright? You’re looking kind of rough. I’d be happy to drive you to the clinic downtown if you aren’t feeling good.” 

“Yea I guess I’m just feeling kind of sick today. Thanks for the offer but I think I just wanna go nap in my room.” I nearly shoved her down in my haste to get by her and back to my room. 

She turned my direction and waved. “Oh ok. Well I hope you feel better!” 

When I was finally around the corner I let out a huge sigh. Just my luck to bump into her. I’m such a terrible liar and I’m sure she could read exactly through everything I said. I almost didn’t care though. I stepped into the elevator and jammed the button to my floor. 

I was lucky enough to have a suite I shared with my roommate which meant I got a bedroom all to myself. I threw my backpack on the ground and all but ripped my uniform off. On the way to my bed and pulled open the drawer in my desk that I hid my vibrator in and snatched it out. I threw myself into bed and frantically began masturbating. 

***

I had one of the most mind blowing orgasms I have ever had reliving the scene that had just occurred. Except this time as I slipped my fingers into my soaking wet hole, I imagined they were hers as she bent me over my desk whispering nasty things about me into my ear. By the time it was all over I was exhausted but my brain was still moving 100 miles an hour. I had no clue how I was ever going to be able to walk back into that classroom again and pretend like everything was normal. 

I was mulling things over, trying to think of what the hell to do next when a very nasty thought slipped into my mind. I considered it for a few seconds and came to the conclusion that it would most likely end badly. But even thinking there was a slight chance it would go exactly how I wanted it to spurred me into action. 

My clock told me it was 6:30pm. If I moved quickly I still had time to catch a bus downtown and get to the store to pick up everything I would need before it closed. I wasn’t lucky enough to have a car on campus, but I wasn’t going to let that stop me. I threw on the first clothes I could find that wasn’t a uniform and slammed the door shut on my hasty way out. 

***

By the time I got back to my room it was dark out. I dumped the items from my shopping spree on my bed and stared at them briefly. There was a large possibility that I was getting into things way over my head. 

I sat down at my desk and flipped my laptop open. I pulled up an incognito browser and was surprised at how easily I was able to find what I was looking for. I assumed everything would be in some dark, hidden corners of the web. I settled on a few easy to follow videos and instruction blogs and began my research. 

With the help of the videos, after about an hour I looked down and was satisfied with my work. The cheap rope I picked up at the hardware store was now intricately laced around my torso. It wasn’t perfect, but for my first try I was pleasantly surprised. The fancy knots hugged me in all the right places and made my curves and chest stand out perfectly. I left my tank top on, but seeing the way my hard nipples were desperately trying to poke through the fabric was almost more alluring than taking the shirt off. There’s a certain beauty to mystery. 

I checked over my handiwork in the mirror one last time and was satisfied with it. I rummaged through my closet until I found the box where I kept my polaroid camera and set the camera on top of a stack of books on my desk. I positioned myself in a chair facing the camera and had probably a dozen prints before I finally found the pose I was happy with. Film was expensive, but I didn’t really care at this point. I made sure to cut my head off in all the photos, I figured it was slightly less risky that way. Regardless, the headless girl staring back at me, tits poking through the restraints she was wrapped up in, was sexy. 

I went and dug the homework out of my backpack that was on Monday. I stapled my favorite photo to one of the inside pages of the homework and made sure my name was scrawled on the front page. I wanted her to know exactly who was taunting her. I placed the homework back in my bag unsuspectingly but then thought twice. I slipped the homework back out and decided to covertly write my phone number on the back of the picture that I attached. 

I thought, ‘This is definitely going to work,’ as I smirked to myself. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets what she had been asking for when her professor finally decides to retaliate. Now Lexa may be in over her head as she has to deal with the punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon hunnies. Thanks for all the praise.

Chapter 4

I spent the rest of the weekend in a deliriously happy state. I was counting the minutes until Monday afternoon when I would get to see Ms. Griffin again. It felt like every hour it got closer, the butterflies in my stomach grew more intense.

Finally, Monday rolled around. I floated through my morning classes. It was probably a decision I was going to regret down the line, but it wasn’t like I would’ve been able to pay attention even if I tried.

At 3pm I stalked into class trying to look as confident as possible. On days that homework was collected there was always a pile of papers in the front of the room we were supposed to walk past and put our assignments on. As I approached the table my mind clouded over with thoughts of what had happened here just 3 days ago.

It was obvious Miss Griffin was trying to avoid acknowledging me at all, which in an odd way kind of hurt. But I ignored the feelings and plopped my packet of papers down on the table and sauntered back to my desk. The desk where it all happened.

Class passed like normal, which wasn’t unexpected. She usually never looked through the assignments until after class was over and everyone had left her room. Which just meant 6 aggravating hours before I finally got the text I had been waiting for all day.

I thought my heart might stop beating when I opened the text from the unknown number. I read the text once and then had to reread it. Was I going crazy? It’s just an address. My heart sunk. This was probably just a case of someone having the wrong number. What was I even thinking performing this whole stunt? Chances are she saw the picture and just wrote me up. But right then another text came in from the same number.

9:14 pm : Tomorrow at 8pm. Don’t even think about being late. -C.G.

Only one thought flashed through my mind. ‘Oh shit.’

***  
On Tuesday night at 7:49pm I’m standing on the curb outside a very average looking yellow house. I asked a friend from sparring club to drop me off after practice and told them it was just a study session. Thankfully, they hadn’t ever had any of Ms. Griffin’s classes so they weren’t likely to get suspicious.

I stood there frozen in my spot for another 5 minutes before I finally worked up the nerve to approach the door. I hovered with my hand over the painted blue wood and almost decided to turn away. But then I considered what might happen if I didn’t knock. Would she really get the school involved like she threatened? Or worse, would she expose me to my classmates? I couldn’t bear the thought, so I steeled my nerves and knocked softly on the door twice.

I heard a voice that I clearly recognized as hers say, “The door is open. Come in.”

No turning back now. I turned the knob and stepped through the threshold and my jaw immediately dropped. Sitting on the couch across from the door was my professor dressed only in a black corset with matching lace panties and garters stretching down to hold up a pair of sheer black tights.

She wasted no time getting down to business as she stood up and crossed the room to stand directly in front of me. “Close your mouth and don’t act so surprised. This is exactly what you wanted isn’t it? Start taking off your clothes.”

She was about my height, but in that moment it felt like she was a foot taller than me. Standing this close to her I could smell her perfume and it made me feel like I was going to melt. I was terrified, but the burning sensation in my gut told me that I was loving every second of it.

I must have taken much longer to process things than I thought because I obviously wasn’t moving fast enough for her liking. She reached forward to undo the top button of my flannel and suddenly pulled me towards her. Now our faces were mere inches apart and her mouth was next to my ear. I could barely hear what she was saying over the hammering of my heart.

“Here’s the plan for tonight: You’re going to repay me a few small favors for the very inappropriate way you’ve been acting this week. I’m going to enjoy it a whole lot. And if you behave yourself I’ll make sure you get a chance to enjoy yourself too.”

She punctuated the sentence by letting her tongue flick out and lick up my ear. My body erupted in goosebumps and I let out a very loud gasp. I could tell by her grin that it must have been very entertaining for her.

“Now, I’m going to step out of the room to gather some things I need. While I am gone, I will leave you with the choice to leave here and we will forget any of this happened, or, you may choose to quickly get out of the clothes and kneel patiently for me until I return.” On her way out of the room she called back, “I’d hurry up and make your decision though.”

My brain felt foggy, but I hurried to finish undoing the buttons of my shirt and wriggle out of my jeans. I threw my clothes in a pile near the door and stopped to stare down at myself. I had never been self-conscious, but I suddenly felt somewhat insignificant compared to the woman that had just been standing in front of me. I did my best to cast the feelings aside as I sunk to my knees on the cold wooden floor beneath me. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, but was interrupted by the sound of her footsteps coming towards me.

“Wow. You look quite different than I expected you to.” My eyes flew open and met her cool blue gaze. She studied me as she walked in a small circle around where I was positioned. “Your uniform does a very good job of concealing how… toned you are. And those tattoos.”

“I spar a lot with the club downtown.” I tried to sound confident but my voice came out small and almost squeaky.

Her eyebrows arched in sudden interest. By now she was behind me, out of my line of sight. Her hand rested very lightly on the back of my head. “Oh really? That’s somewhat surprising coming from someone who seems to like being handled so… aggressively. Her fingers started moving their way through my hair. It felt amazing, but very quickly changed pace as she significantly tightened her grip and yanked downwards so my head naturally looked up and locked eyes with hers. I sucked in breath as she said, “I’m going to need you to put this up.”

She removed her grip and I quickly followed her instructions and pulled it into a tight and probably very messy ponytail.

“Mmmm. Good.” She hummed. “Now tell me Ms. Woods, have you had any experience with nipple clamps?”

My eyes widened a little. “Um, no ma’am not really.”

“Good,” she smirked. “This will be very fun for me then. Stand up and come here.” I did what she said and timidly approached her. She turned around briefly and then produced a set of shiny silver nipple clamps. They were rubber tipped so they at least wouldn’t do damage if left on for long.

My heart started to beat faster. I wasn’t very excited about where those were going, but all I could think of was her hands on my breasts. I was not disappointed when she stepped mere inches away. I shivered and had to fight the urge to close the distance between us. I wanted to kiss her so badly. One of her hands stroked up the side of my arm until it came to rest on my jaw. She moved my head so our eyes were locked on each other.

“Keep your eyes on me,” she whispered. I gladly obliged. Her other hand was suddenly cupping my breast. It was warm and soft and even better than I imagined. My mouth was gaping as her bright blue eyes bore into mine. Her other hand dropped from my face to join the other, and her fingers started to work small circles around my nipples. Rubbing, pulling, teasing. Deftly getting them hard and making me excited.

Her head dipped down and a warm, wet mouth took over where her fingers had been. I whimpered as her tongue swirled around the little buds, getting me more and more work up. She paused for a second and chuckled, “Don’t enjoy yourself too much,” and suddenly there was a sharp bite on my nipple. I gasped and looked down.

I hadn’t even been paying attention to her other hand which had sneakily been getting the clamp ready the whole time. “Ah ah ah. I told you not to take your eyes off of mine, remember.” My eyes snapped back to hers as the other clamp bit down on my other breast. I sucked in a breath, but she looked more pleased this time. “Mmm that’s better girl.” She tugged on the chain attached between my breasts to test the secureness. The ache started to set in.

“Oh I almost forgot!” Clarke exclaimed. She grabbed a black piece of cloth from behind her. A knot twisted in my stomach as she reached toward my face with what I recognized as a blindfold. “I can’t let you have too good of a time. This is a punishment after all.” The blindfold slid over my eyes and I was plunged into darkness.

Before I had time to adjust, I heard and felt her shift closer to me. I wasn’t used to the dampening of my senses and my hands instinctively went up to keep her from bumping into me. Her hands found mine and gave me a squeeze of encouragement. “Don’t worry. I’m not here to hurt you. At least too bad,” she chuckled.

I hadn’t realized how close she actually was to me, but her face must have been just centimeters from my own. I could feel her words as exhales against my cheek. Knowing it might get me in trouble, I steeled my nerves and did what I had been waiting so long to do. I kissed her.

It was light and timid at first, but then she took over. She pulled me against her so there was no space left between us. Her arms were strong around me, my chest pressing against hers, which the clamps made extra sensitive. I was surprised by how hungrily she seemed to kiss me. Her mouth was sweet but unrelenting.

She changed the pace and moved her kisses downward to my neck. Sucking and biting while I was moaning into her hair. My fingers clung to her tightly, not wanting to let the moment go. My anticipation was building and I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter. We had only just begun and I was already starved for more of her.

By the time I was sure to be bruised she let go of me and stepped back. “Mmmm. Now that we’re warmed up the real fun can begin.” She reached out and grabbed the chain linked to my breasts. She tugged in the direction of the couch so I was forced to follow her. It burned but I didn’t want to voice the complaint. She sat on the couch and yanked me and the chain down in front of her.

“You seemed very adept at pleasuring yourself in class last week, so I would love it if you could show me your skills more personally.” I groaned as I heard the garters snap off and her panties slip over her long, pale legs. She grabbed my hair again and pulled me in between her legs where she was sitting.  
I would have had no problem finding the way myself, but her hands twisted in my hair guiding the way was a welcome feeling.

The musky smell of her arousal drove me wild. I hummed in pleasure and kissed the inside of her right thigh. I had to fight against the urge to dive right into the task in front of me. I wanted her to enjoy this as much as possible. My tongue snuck out and made the lightest contact possible with her center. It was warm and wet and heavenly. How badly I wanted to be able to see her face.

My first taste inspired me to pick up the pace a little and I started to lick with harder, broader strokes; lapping up as much of her wetness as I could. Her thighs squeezed a little tighter around my head and I held back a moan. This was everything I dreamed it would be.

I changed up the pace slightly and formed my tongue into a point that I swirled around her swollen bud. She seemed to like that more because she let out a moan. She shifted her body so she could prop her legs up on my shoulders and almost lock me in place with them. She growled out, “Keep it up, girl. I wanna cum all over that pretty face.”

Now I really moaned into her. I picked up the pace with a new found enthusiasm. I plunged my tongue deep inside of her a few times and then found my way back to her clit. I sucked on it as hard as I dared, but not being all that careful to avoid using teeth. I felt her thighs begin to shake just slightly.

I plunged into my work not caring about how messy I was getting. I set a furious pace with my tongue. Up, down, up, down, up, down. The whole time I gripped on to her legs that were pinning me against her. I was worried I might be gripping too hard, but I didn’t care too much, because I was worried it was the only thing keeping me grounded in the moment.

What I wished could’ve been years, but was only a few minutes later, her hands were back in my hair pulling me impossibly closer to her cunt. “Oh God. L- Lexa. Mmmmm. Don’t fucking stop!” I knew exactly what needed to happen and didn’t hesitate slamming two fingers into her tight hole. I curved them upwards and buried them inside her trying to match the pace of my mouth. She was amazingly tight and she practically sucked my fingers inside of her.

“OOOHHHHH FUCK,” She screamed out. I felt a gush of fluids drip down the sides of my mouth and tried to slow the pace down a little but not stop completely. I wanted her to be able to enjoy the high as long as possible. I licked her clean and gently slid my fingers out as her pussy stopped twitching around them.

She slowly took her legs off my shoulders and I rocked back onto my heels, still unable to see anything around me. The perfect moment had made me completely forget about the metal that was hanging from my chest, but that was no longer a problem, because she grabbed the chain again and pulled me into a standing position. The sting brought tears to my eyes and I groaned in pain. She tugged me forward until I was basically straddling her and told me to sit down on her. I happily obliged.

She leaned close to my ear and I felt her warm breath against my neck. I was waiting for her to say something but instead she grabbed my lobe between her lips and sucked on it. It was the most amazing sensation I had felt aside from an orgasm. It tickled, but my body didn’t care and immediately sent a gush of fluids from my burning core. I realized how much of a mess I might be making and suddenly got embarrassed. She must have read my mind.

“Wow. You’re soaking dear. You must’ve enjoyed that fun almost as much as me,” She cooed. “That was fantastic by the way. You are as skilled as you claim to be. And you’re definitely on the way to earning your reward now. But first….”

She had done a great job of distracting me again, because I was very caught off guard by the sudden removal of the clamps from my very sensitive nipples. I had expected it to be a relief, but I was wrong. Instead it was an incredibly intense burning sensation as the blood flowed back into the area. Her fingers were pinching and pulling at them, which was not helping. A tear snuck out and I was thankful she couldn’t see. But once again she read my mind, because her hands moved away from my chest up to the blindfold.

The cloth was pulled away and I had to take a minute to adjust to the sudden lighting change. When I opened my eyes she was right there in front me with a very pleased, but still very intense look on her face. Her eyes had gotten a darker blue that was full of lust. I dropped my gaze down to her chest and torso, which I was still straddling.

She leaned forward. “How did I taste?”

I opened my mouth to answer, but decided to answer in a different way. I darted forward and captured her lips in a kiss. She was caught off guard, but must not have been mad because she moaned against my mouth. We stayed like that for a while, exchanging heated kisses and bites. I would’ve been completely content had that been how the night ended, but she must have had another plan.

She broke away from the kiss and forced me to stand up. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself so far, Miss Woods. But your fun is only just beginning. Please, come follow me into the bedroom.”

Shit. I thought. And my pussy responded with a throb of anticipation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Lexa's night with Professor Griffin.

Chapter 5 

I took a deep breath and followed her down a hallway into a bedroom on the right of the house. There was some pretty neat art on the walls, but otherwise everything looked very simple and functional. From what I could gather, no one else seemed to live here. There had been a few pictures of what I guessed was her family, but there were no other signs of anyone inhabiting the house aside from her. 

“Go sit on the bed. I need to grab some different things.” She disappeared into the closet while I crossed over to the bed and sat. The sheets were very silky. I glanced around and took in the surroundings some more. 

“This art is very cool. I like it a lot.” I said trying to maintain an air of false composure. 

“Thanks,” She called from inside the closet. I could hear boxes and drawers shuffling. “Those were the ones I was a little too attached to sell. So I framed them and kept them for myself.” 

“Sell? Did you make those?” I asked, incredulously. 

“Well yea,” She chuckled. “I don’t just teach art history because it’s cool.” She sauntered back out of the closet with a pile of things in her arms that made me shudder. Handcuffs, ropes, a gag, a vibrator, what I could only guess was a strap on. And of course what really caught my attention was the plug. It looked a little smaller than the one I normally used, but definitely big enough to be exciting. 

“Oh, don’t worry. We won’t be using all of these tonight. You probably wouldn’t survive that.” She winked at me and my stomach tightened. “I’m gonna grab some pieces of paper and we’re gonna write these items on them. You and I are each gonna choose a random one, and then we’ll see what kind of fun is in store for you.” 

“I’ll be right back.” She stepped out of the room and came back a couple minutes later with some strips of paper folded up in a glass. She held the glass in my direction and indicated she wanted me to choose one. I felt the nerves creeping in once again, but tried to ignore them as I reached into the glass and grabbed a slip of paper. I unfolded it and saw the word “handcuffs” written in her almost perfect handwriting. I felt my center start to burn in excitement. I handed her the paper and she smiled at me. 

“Mmmm. Great choice Ms. Woods. Hopefully, mine will be equally as exciting.” She reached into the cup and plucked out her own piece. She read it and I saw her eyes flash with an emotion I didn’t recognize. She put the paper back without revealing what was on it. 

“I’m half tempted to blindfold you again. But those green eyes of yours are just too tempting. Stand up again please.” I did as she said and stood up while she grabbed the handcuffs from the pile of toys that she had set on the dresser. 

She stepped back in front of me and wasted no time turning me around and grabbing my wrists to cuff them behind me. As she did that she said, “It was rather irresponsible for me to start off our evening as we did without establishing some safety guidelines. I apologize for that. Typically I would just give you a word to say if you start to feel overwhelmed, but since we’re still getting to know each and establishing that sense of trust, I want to do it a little differently.”

Once my hands were fixed securely behind me she turned me back around to look at her. The cuffs were made of leather with a short chain linking them together, and they were more comfortable than I expected them to be. Depending on how long she planned on leaving me in them, however, I wasn’t sure if they would stay that way.

“What I want us to do this time is use a red, yellow, green system. Throughout our activities I will ask you how you feel and you can respond with a color. Intuitively, if you want me to stop, tell me red, if you want me to lighten up you would say yellow, and if you want me to continue, green. But of course you could just ask me to stop at any point and we will.”

She reached up and grabbed my chin in her hands and studied my eyes. “Does this sound okay to you?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Fantastic.” She grabbed my shoulders and spun me back around so I was facing the bed. Then she pushed my shoulders forward until my chest was on the bed and my ass was on display for her. She stepped back and sighed. 

“You sure are a sight to behold, Lexa. One of these days I may just need to do some sketches of you… You know, just for personal enjoyment.” My pussy twitched in agreement. 

Still unsure of what to expect next, she crossed back over to the dresser to grab her own item. When I saw what she reached for I sucked in a breath. _‘Oh God. Oh fuck.’_ She definitely heard my gasp, because she answered with a smirk. 

“Starting to regret some of our actions now are we?” She stepped into the harness of the strapon and began tightening the straps around her waist until it sat comfortably where she wanted it. When she was satisfied with it she walked around behind me where she was out of my line of sight. 

“Before we begin… Your color?”

“Greeen,” I practically moaned out. God. We had barely even started and she was already getting me this worked up. 

“Mmmm. Perfect. This is one of the smaller dildos I have, so it shouldn’t hurt…. Too much.” And then her hands were on my ass. Kneading and feeling and not bothering to be gentle. 

“You’ve really made quite a mess of yourself, Miss woods. You’re dripping down your own legs. I’d say you’re almost enjoying your punishment a little too much.” I pushed my hips back into her hands to get more contact. 

“Please ma’am.” 

“Please what?” 

“Please just fuck me.” 

And then her fingers were inside me. I couldn’t see her, but I knew it was her fingers from the way she curved them to hit all the good spots. I moaned loudly and squeezed my eyes shut, savoring the sensation. She didn’t pump hard or fast. She was easing into it, letting me adjust to the feeling. 

Pretty soon I was hungry for more. I squeezed myself arounf her fingers and wiggled my hips to try and signal that I wanted her to get rougher with me. Her hand slapped down on my backside and I moaned. “Oh please. I want to feel your dick inside me.”

She pulled her fingers out, and I regretted the loss of contact. She grabbed onto the chain that linked my wrists together and pulled me upright. “Clean me up.”

I was confused at first, but then her fingers came up to my mouth and I understood. I opened wide and let her perfect fingers slip inside my mouth. I swirled my tongue around them and gladly sucked my own juices off. I was familiar with my taste, but somehow it seemed so much better this way. I licked and licked until she seemed satisfied and pulled them back out. 

She hadn’t let go of the cuffs and a dull ache was beginning in my shoulders. Still standing upright, I felt her reach between my legs and position the dildo where she wanted it. From behind me I heard, “What a nasty girl. Licking herself off my fingers so hungrily. Maybe I’ll let you clean up my cock too.” And suddenly she was buried deep inside me. 

I screamed out and she shoved me back down so my chest was on the bed again and my ass was in the air. She never skipped a beat and kept pounding into me mercilessly. Her cock was considerably bigger than her fingers, but I was happy to accommodate it. She slowed down slightly to ask my color again.

“G- green. More. Pleease. Just More.” 

She kept ahold of the handcuffs and used them as leverage to yank me back onto her dick for every one of her forward thrusts. I mumbled a constant string of curses as my walls stretched around her. She kept the rough pace for a few minutes until she pulled all the way out. I immediately complained, but she didn’t want to hear it. 

“Yea I know you’re hungry for it little slut. Come on. Knees up on the bed.” 

I climbed onto the bed where she was shoving me and laid face down. “No no no. Ass up. Arch your back.” She yanked my hips up where she wanted them and climbed onto the bed behind me. She lined up and buried herself in me again. The new angle was perfect and allowed her to bottom out now. I bit my lip and curled my fists into a ball since there was nothing else for me to hold onto for dear life. 

“Aaahhh. Now that’s a good girl. God. You take your professor’s dick soooo good.” 

My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I could feel my stomach starting to tense up into the tell-tale signs of an approaching orgasm. I knew I would be feeling it tomorrow as she kept sliding in and out of me at her brutal pace. The head of her cock was hammering against my cervix and I almost couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Fuuuck meee. I’m gonna cum. Please.” I panted. 

“No.” Was her response. 

“What?!” I wailed in anguish. If she didn’t stop soon there wasn’t even going to be a way for me to prevent it. 

“I said not yet.” And she proved she meant it by slowing her pace and smacking my ass loudly. I just groaned. “Lexa. Look at me.” She paused her thrusts. 

I hadn’t even realized I had shut my eyes. I opened them and saw her bright blue eyes trained on me. I wasn’t sure what she wanted but quickly figured it out. 

I felt cool, slippery glass prodding at the tight hole of my backside. “Oh fuck.” I mumbled under my breath. Her eyes never left mine as she teased me with the tip of the plug. 

“Still green?” She asked. I nodded vigorously, eyes wide with excitement and need. She slowly started inserting the plug. It was a small-ish plug, but with her cock still sheathed deep inside me, it did not feel that way. My ass finished her work for her and sucked the plug inside. I moaned loudly at the intense feeling of being so full. 

She started up a slow rhythm of thrusts again. The plug shifting inside my tight hole and the friction on both sides of my walls was too much to handle. 

“Shiiittt Clarke. I’m cumming. Oh fuck. Oh fuuuck.” Waves of pleasure rolled over me as my orgasm peaked. My ass and pussy spasmed together, squeezing the toys plunged deep inside them. 

She stayed right there whispering nasty and encouraging words, hands stroking my rear. “Mmmmm. Yea. Good girl. You look so pretty and full for me.” As I started to come down from the high, she slowly slipped the dildo out of me. The empty feeling it left was almost shocking. 

“Now I need to get the plug out. Breath deep and relax for me.” I took some calming breaths as her hands expertly worked the toy out. After it was done, she finally undid the cuffs that held my arms back and I tried to shake some feeling back into them. 

I sunk into the mattress feeling exhausted as she walked around putting things up. I would need some time to recoup after this spectacle. My ass and pussy both ached from the treatment they has just experienced. Finally, I felt her sit down lightly beside me. I turned to face her, “Do I need to get up and leave right away? Or could we just lay here for a while?” I tried to do my most convincing puppy eyes. 

She reached out and tucked a strand of my dark hair behind my ear. “You have most definitely earned a rest after that.” She chuckled and stroked her hand down my arm. “You took everything I gave you so well. I’m impressed.”

My chest swelled with pride and I grinned. “Mmm. Thanks. You challenged me for sure. I have a question though: I thought you only picked one item from the cup? Which one did you actually pick?” 

She scooted closer to me and moved my head so it would rest on her as she laid next to me. “Haha yea. Well I picked the strapon from the glass, but I knew how much my dirty little student loves having her ass filled. And as the one calling the shots, I do reserve the right to call an audible.”

“Wow.” Was all I could say. And then the feeling of warm contentment must have overtaken me as I drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what direction to take the future chapters. Feel free to leave suggestions if you have any ideas ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Professor decides to spice things up a little in class this week. Will Lexa regret it? Probably ;)

Chapter 6

A few days later, I was walking through the lobby of my dorm building on my way to my Friday morning classes. It had taken me a few days to get back in the swing of things after what had happened on Tuesday. After a few sleepless nights, and very long masturbation sessions I was starting to recover and really feel good. In fact, after my rather peaceful morning workout and delicious breakfast, I was heading to class with my mind completely free of thoughts of my professor. 

That was until I was pushing my way out the building doors and heard someone call my name. "Hey! Lexa! Is that you?" Said someone from the building's front desk. 

I turned around and saw a guy with dark hair and a kind of goofy smile. "Oh, hey Monty. What's up?"

"Well someone must have dropped something off for you last night." He gestured towards a brown package on the desk. "It was here when I came to open up this morning, and you're the only one in this building with that name."

"Huh. Ok. Thanks." I grabbed the package from the desk and turned away to leave. Realizing that may have seemed rude I called back to him, "I have a class to get to. Hope you have a good Friday." 

"Thanks Lexa. And hey, let me know if you're ever free in the future. We should hang out!"

I just smiled and waved to him as I walked off. I was way out of Monty's league. He had to know that. But I had to admit it was kind of cute for him to attempt it anyway. 

Curiosity finally got the best of me and I carefully ripped open the package as I headed in the direction of my math class. The package wasn't huge, about the size of a tennis ball. Inside the brown wrapping paper was another box which I pulled the lid off of and then stopped dead in my tracks. A note was in the box, along with a pill shaped piece of technology that was easily identifiable as a bullet vibrator. I recognized the writing on the note that said, "It would be a shame for you to think our fun was over. Have this in for class Friday. And  _ don't  _ be late. -You Know Who."

My stomach tightened.  _ Well this is one way to improve my day.  _ I thought. Then added,  _ or ruin it I guess.  _ I realized I had been standing in the same spot for quite a long time and tried to quickly shove the package into a pocket of my backpack so I could hurry to class. I had been proud of myself for finally clearing my head of the very exciting events earlier in the week, so I was admittedly a little frustrated to be sent back into that hazy state that made it so hard to focus on school and other things. Maybe if I made a point to spend extra time in the gym this weekend I could work out some of the pent up energy Professor Griffin always seemed to leave me with. 

*** 

2:42pm and I was standing in a bathroom stall of the art building's only bathroom. It had taken me way longer than it should have, but I managed to finish the quiz my math professor assigned us, and even get started on my poli sci essay today. Ms. Griffin had been no help to that. 

And yet here I was standing with my skirt around my ankles, nervous as hell, clutching a bright purple vibrator in my hands. I couldn’t find any kind of switch on the thing, and the box hadn't come with any remote or instructions. I'm guessing that was part of the fun for her. The thought was starting to make me wet. 

There wasn't any point in stalling the inevitable, so I took a deep breath and slipped the purple toy inside me. I was surprised at how easily it went in. Now I just had to worry about it slipping out. I can only imagine how horrifying it would feel to have that happen in class. The thought made me squeeze my walls tight around the toy as I pulled my pants up. Another hour of trying to keep this thing in me was going to be exhausting. I could hardly wait. 

I slipped my skirt back up, grabbed my backpack and stepped out of the stall to wash my hands. On my way out, I almost bumped into a girl who looked familiar, but I couldn’t place why. She was paying attention to her phone and never even seemed to notice me almost running into her. The walk to the art history lecture hall wasn’t far and pretty soon I was standing outside the door with my heart pounding in my chest. I was getting ready to step through that door just to be tortured by the world’s hottest professor. God, was I lucky? I strutted through the door with a grin on my face. 

The grin was knocked immediately off my face when I saw the professor. There she was. Standing there in an amazingly fitted pair of black slacks and matching blazer. Except under the blazer was the very same corset she had been wearing last tuesday. It wasn’t exactly revealing with the blazer over it, but it mostly definitely made her cleavage pop. I must not have been the only one to notice because as I sat down in my normal seat there were a lot of whispers being passed around the classroom. I set my bag by my desk and looked around the class as I settled into my desk. The boys seemed to be enjoying the display the most. But as my gaze passed over the girl sitting next to me I paused for a second. It was the girl from the bathroom! No wonder she looked so familiar. She must have been sitting next to me all semester and I had always been too preoccupied to notice. As that thought sunk in, I realized it was kind of a miracle that I was even passing this class, given how much attention I didn’t give it. 

Ms. Griffin started the class with a shushing noise. The whispers died out and she wasted no time diving into the lecture. For the time being I had completely forgotten the predicament that I had been placed into. Slides of paintings came and went across the projector screen. We landed on a particularly interesting surrealist painting that I recognized from René Magritte. 

“Can anyone tell me what major historical event gave rise to the movement this painting comes from?” The professor paused and surveyed the room. One or two hands went up, but she didn’t seem satisfied. Her eyes landed on me, “Ms. Woods. Any ideas?” Her hand went to her blazer pocket in a very natural gesture. I wouldn’t have thought twice about it… until the vibrator buzzed to life inside me. 

I audibly gasped as my legs slammed together under my desk. All thoughts left my mind as I sat there stuttering for the whole class to see. “I uh, um um, hmmnnmn.” My cheeks blushed red and the whole time she just sat there calmly. Blue eyes on me like nothing was happening at all. 

“Ok. Well not quite. Anyone else? How about you Mr. Green?” She removed her hand from her pocket as she kept talking but the buzzing never stopped.  _ Fuck.  _ I thought.  _ Fuck Fuck Fuck.  _ 10 minutes into class. Her little game had just started and I could already tell I wasn’t going to last. My pussy clenched around the toy inside me relishing the stimulation. My breathing got a little heavier and I squeezed my eyes shut trying to force myself to relax. It felt like I sat there forever until the toy finally stopped to give me a break. I exhaled probably a little too conspicuously and opened my eyes back up. 

She was looking right at me again and I would’ve swore I saw her wink at me. No one else seemed to notice, however. Either that or they were way too distracted by the show I was putting on. The lecture continued as I resumed trying to catch my breath. Sitting in anticipation for when I might be singled out to be tortured again. Except this time there was no warning. My core tightened automatically and before I could stop it a small moan escaped. “Ooh.”

“Happening almost simultaneously to this was another movement called Cubism… Ms. Woods do you have something to add?” 

_ Oh God.  _ This was pure evil. I saw some heads turn and cast glances my way. The girl from the bathroom was even squinting at me skeptically. I didn’t dare attempt to speak. I just shook my head no as confidently as I could muster. I was almost positive the buzzing was more intense this time. The air felt hot around me and I started to sweat. I squeezed my legs together. I wanted to touch myself so badly, but I didn’t dare. Not with the attention that I had already drawn to myself. Definitely not with her watching me. 

The seconds ticked by and once again the vibrator died down inside me. I relaxed and realized I had been death gripping my desk. I stretched my fingers out and risked a glance over to the clock. I exhaled deeply and tried not to focus on how wet I was. 7 minutes left. I could do it. The end was in sight. 

More slides of paintings. Now only 5 minutes left. She started to go over our next homework assignment. 3 minutes left. A few people around me started to shift around and get their things together, obviously antsy to leave. For once I was actually in agreeance with them, but I didn’t have time to finish the thought because yet again the buzzing resumed. This time on the highest setting. 

My eyes went wide, and this time my hand actually did slip underneath my desk and cupped my soaking wet center. I couldn’t do it. It was too much. The vibrator was too strong. It was like I felt it all the way into my clit. Even without touching myself I was going to cum. She had succeeded, gotten the best of me. 

I tried to fight it off for as long as I could. Squeezed my eyes shut tight and tried to keep my breathing even. I heard movements around me and even a snicker as someone brushed past my desk, but I didn’t care. I heard heels click towards me from the front of the room. I opened my eyes and watched the last person file out of the room. My gaze floated over to the blue eyes watching me. She was just a few feet away now.

“Lexa.” She purred out in a sultry tone. “You have my permission to cum now.” 

Her command was all it took. “Aaahhh!” I moaned out from behind clenched teeth. My fingers swirled around my clit as the vibrator led me through the earth shattering orgasm. Our eyes stayed locked the whole time; drinking in sight of each other with heightened awareness. 

I slumped in my seat as I cooled down. Nowhere near ready to get up and move.

She broke the silence. “Good work today Lexa. And just so you know. The next begins here in 6 minutes.” And without any more than that she turned to leave.


End file.
